1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement of an artificial finger joint for fields such as orthopedics.
2. Description of the Related Art
One conventional artificial finger joint used as a substitute for a damaged natural finger joint comprises a member having an embedded portion at one end of the member and a jut at the other end of the member, and another member having an embedded portion at one end of the member and a recess at the other end of the member. The members are coupled to each other by fitting the jut in the recess, so that the members can be turned relative to each other. Since the two members are coupled to each other in a manner so that they can be turned relative to each other, problems of separation and irregular movement arise. The mutually coupled portions of the members are prone to moving irregularly or separating from each other due to a clearance which develops between the members during use of the joint or a clearance which is present between the members by design in order to render them turnable relative to each other.
Another conventional artificial finger joint used as a substitute for a damaged natural finger joint also comprises a member having an embedded portion at one end of the member and a jut at the other end of the member, and another member having an embedded portion at one end of the member and a recess at the other end of the member. A vertical groove is provided in the jut of the former member. An attaching material having an elastic fitting portion is tightly fitted in the vertical groove. The two members are coupled to each other by fitting the jut in the recess and using a pin. The central portion of the pin has a groove in which is fitted the elastic fitting portion of the attaching material tightly fitted in the vertical groove of the jut. The members can be turned relative to each other. Due to the construction of this type of artificial finger joint, the number of component parts is larger and the process of manufacturing the joint is complicated. For these reasons, the cost of the joint is high and the efficiency of manufacturing is very low.